


Lost

by Kim_Gwenhwyfar



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cancer, Character Death, Gen, Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_Gwenhwyfar/pseuds/Kim_Gwenhwyfar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She lost almost everything, but she would never lose him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

He was the one to find it; he felt the knob twice or trice during their lovemaking before he could convince her to go to the doctor. Results came swift and tears fell. Everyone cried, even he.

She had lost almost everything. Her hair went first, together with her healthy figure, the fat on her hips and in her face. Then she lost her left breast, a scar replaced the firm tissue that had previously felt so soft, hot when Gibbs touched it. She’d lost some friends, people who couldn’t deal with her illness any more than she could. She lost her job, although the director told her she could get it back when she felt better. They both knew that the replacement was just that, and not just temporarily. The only thing she was sure she would never lose was him, not before he lost her. It strengthened and saddened her.

The money it costs to pay for the therapies and pain medication is paid with the proceeds from her house and life savings, when she moves in with Gibbs. He pays her daily stuff and he pays for the small wedding ceremony they have. She has just enough energy that day to look beautiful, to say “I do” with all her heart and for the first time in months she beams again. The team knows it’s the last time they will join for something Abby-centric, save for once more.

She dies in private, the only one present is Gibbs. He never speaks with anyone about their last week together.

They bury her in her bed-coffin. They play her music at the funeral and they laugh and cry together. Her friends are there, her brother and the rest of the family. Gibbs sits next to Eric in the front row. This is his second wife he loses to the inevitable, untimely grasp of dead, but the first funeral he is able to attend. Everyone carries the little hippo statue she selected herself as a reminder to their homes. They place it on their shelves or in their show-cases. They don’t know what’s worse; Kate’s swift dead or Abby's slow one. And another picture hangs on their walls. They add another deceased to their list. They live on. They remember. They must.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Written** : 2009  
>  **Beta** : No  
>  **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything, NCIS belongs to CBS and affiliates.


End file.
